KODOMO NO MONO
by ginytah
Summary: -Es algo que no se puede controlar -Es algo que no se epuede predecir- Shota. HxS
1. moonlight

Se había formado un silencio incómodo entre los dos, no había más que decir, saya había terminado de reír hacía un rato, la lluvia se había hecho más fuerte.

-deberíamos volver, nos podemos resfriar

saya no respondió, seguía acostada sobre la paja, mirando hacia algún lugar incierto del techo

-dije que tal vez deberíamos volver saya- dijo haji, esta vez sentado y mirándola a los ojos

-no quiero, vete tú si quieres

-y luego preguntas por qué digo que eres egoísta y caprichosa

-idiota

Ambos callaron un buen rato, pero el niño decidió interrumpir el silencio tomándola del brazo para levantarla

- vámonos saya

-dije que te fueras si quieres!!

- sucede algo? hace un rato estabas riendo

-los niños no entienden esas cosas - dijo poniendo cara de sabelotodo

-pues Joel dice que soy mucho más maduro que tú

-eres sólo un niño, no me importa lo que diga Joel - saya hizo pucheros y desvió la mirada - y no me contradigas!

haji suspiró a punto de rendirse, en realidad decidió rendirse y acostarse en la paja de nuevo

-si vamos a ser amigos al menos podrías confiar en mí

saya lo miró dudosa

-está bien está bien!! pero que problema tiene que quiera quedarme aquí un poco más de tiempo, ya te dije que si quieres irte...

ya estaba harto de esas palabras, no quería quedarse, pero tampoco irse y dejarla sola, eso sería un paso atrás, y una descortesía

-en qué piensas saya?

-en nada

-no quieres decirme? ya se, le diré a Joel que estás viendo esas revistas femeninas que te prohibió si no me dices!  
-ah!! Está bien!!- su expresión de enojo cambió inmediatamente a una de nostalgia - estaba pensando en mi futuro

-vaya, así que también tienes tus momentos de madurez, pensé que no

saya frunció el seño, pero dejó pasar aquel comentario para seguir con su explicación -pues no sé a qué quiera dedicarme, mi padre es un gran científico y tiene mucho dinero, así que tal vez me quede viviendo en esta mansión para siempre, pero no quiero estar sola

- a que te refieres con sola? ya sabes que me tienes a mi

-si pero.. no me refería a eso, yo quiero casarme, y tener hijos, y una familia, quiero... -se detuvo un momento dudando de lo que iba a decir- encontrar a mi príncipe azul.

haji soltó una leve carcajada

-has estado leyendo muchos cuentos de hadas saya, los príncipes no existen

-idiota!! claro que si existen, y yo voy a encontrarlo, ya verás que va a venir por mí montado en un caballo blanco, moviendo su cabellera con el viento, y va a pedirme la mano y...

-suena tal y como un cuento de hadas

- cállate!! eres solo un niño, no entiendes de esas cosas, ni siquiera.. ni siquiera has besado a una chica!

-como dijiste, soy solo un niño... y no he conocido a ninguna chica...

- que??

- a ninguna chica de mi edad, no te ofendas y déjame terminar!!

- de todas formas ya es demasiado tarde, no vas a besar a nadie

- qué?? claro que puedo!

-no puedes, no es como si Joel fuera a adoptar a alguien de tu edad solo para que se convierta en tu novia, y tampoco hay criadas de tu edad, así que es demasiado tarde, hubieras aprovechado cuando vivías en las calles! Ja ja ja - no habían pasado unos segundos cuando saya se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho- haji yo lo..

- decías algo hace un rato? creo que no estaba prestando atención, disculpa

saya sonrió mientras miraba hacia abajo - no dije nada.. gracias

-y eso demuestra que aún eres una niña saya..

- cómo dices? idiota!!

-si, aún sigues pensando en príncipes que nunca van a llegar, ni siquiera has visto uno en tu vida, y estás tan segura de que existen

-pues si no ha llegado es porque me anda buscando, pero ya verás que él me va a encontrar

-en todo caso si existen las princesas, ya verás como vienen a mi

-machista!! eres de lo peor!! de modo que tú si vas a encontrar la tuya y yo que me quede sola

-si - no sabía que hacía hablando de eso, lo qué el consideraba infantil se había convertido en el motivo de su charla

-pero así te quiero, eres divertido

- hmhmh  
- ahora no te creas nada más porque te dije eso, ahora no te voy a llenar de flores

la conversación se detuvo por un momento, ahora ninguno quería abandonar el pajar a pesar de que la lluvia ya había cesado

- algún día besaré a una chica, no será como tú dices, además tu tampoco has besado a nadie

- es porque debo darme mi primer beso con mi príncipe azul, idiota, o si no no tendría gracia

- como tu digas...

- de seguro besas mal, deberías practicar

Haji la miró desconfiado - pu-pues, seguiré tu consejo, practicaré con el espejo

- no, eso no servirá, así no tendrás la opinión de alguien más... en cambio si practicas conmigo sabrás si lo estás haciendo bien o mal

- co-con usted? - su voz empezó a entrecortarse y sus mejillas a ponerse rojas

- si, conmigo, o qué... te da miedo? jajaja, no pensé que fueras un gallina

- claro que no!! Además, como dijiste, es una práctica, no va enserio

-si seré tu maestra

- cómo?? pero tú tampoco sabes cómo hacerlo, yo seré tu maestro

-lo más lógico sería que yo lo fuera, soy la mayor

- como sea, pero que quede claro, NO vamos a hacernos novios eh??

- jajaja, claro que no, eres muy pequeño para mi niñito tonto

Haji apretó los puños y se inclinó hacia el rostro de saya, estaba sudando, ruborizado y ansioso a la vez, rozó sus labios con los de ella y los apartó al instante

- así no!!- gritó saya enfadada y a la vez riendo - eso solo fué un pico, vaya pero que tonto eres, tienes que besar a la chica con más pasión o sino se va a aburrir

- a- ah?? ah si claro... perdón

-es así.. - saya se le adelantó y puso sus manos en las mejillas de haji, se acercó a su boca rápidamente y comenzó a besarle suavemente, como un dulce masaje de labios, que escondía algo de pasión. duró casi dos minutos, haji son pensarlo pasó sus pequeñas manos al rededor del cabello de saya, la cual interrumpió el beso inmediatamente

- qué haces!!

- pues así es como se supone que debo besar a una chica

- sí pero esto era una práctica, te emocionaste demasiado

- pe-perdón...

- pues no lo haces tan mal, pero tienes que mejorar...debes seguir practicando

- eh?  
-si, practica con el espejo

-ah... claro

- bueno.. creo que ya podemos regresar, me aburrí de estar aquí

- si, lo mismo digo, y no le vayas a contar a Joel que...

-no, como crees

-no estaría bien que supieran que un sirviente le dio su primer beso a una princesa

Saya quedó muda por un momento, las palabras quedaron resonando en su cabeza un buen rato

-como ya dije, esto nunca pasó, fue una práctica después de todo, eso no cuenta como beso

-si... no cuenta

Haji caminaba adelante, más bien corría hacia la mansión, saya iba más despacio detrás, aún con el corsé puesto y con el vestido en las manos

-así que mi primer beso... - río pícaramente- ese enano, me va a sacar de quicio!- se apresuró a alcanzarlo

* * *

Ok no pretendo k sea un fik tan tierno.. sí que no verán mas besos dentro de mucho xD, pretendo que sea algo mas casual, como ya saben es shota, así que no esperen que haji crezca por ahora, mejor dicho, dudo que crezca, y si crece, no será demasiado… no retendo que sea algo romántico, meloso, obvio ni mucho menos… así que esta apenas es unam introducción a cómo será mi historia de ahora en adelante, no quiero que saya parezca enamorada. bueno pero ya verán, tienen que esperar el siguiente cap

Ya saben, si no dejas reviews te lleva el coco

Y si dejas, te lleva Haji =3


	2. hansamu

saya!- llamó haji desde la ventana, con el seño fruncido- parece que joel trajo a tu futuro _novio_

saya se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a la ventana para observar, era un hombre alto, fornido, se notaba que era de buena familia

-e-esto... es él?

-acaso ves a alguien más? seguro Joel hizo caso a tu petición y te trajo a un prometido- dijo el niño, aún con la misma expresión

saya comenzó a temblar, y a sudar

-es que, es que no estoy arreglada! vamos Haji ayúdame, tienes que inventarle una coartada a Joel para que espere un poco más

-olvídalo saya, no voy a inventar nada- dijo aún con la mueca de rabia- además usted dijo que ya quería prometerse con alguien, y allí lo tiene, tal como lo pidió!! si de verdad la quiere, la va a aceptar a pesar de que esté mal vestida

-oye niño! primero que todo -dijo mientras lo tomaba de la varbilla para que la mirara a la cara - yo nunca estoy mal vestida, solo quería ir a polvearme, y segundo que todo ¿estás enojado?

-yo- yo?? noo!!- dijo, sonrojado por la cercanía

-pues siempre que estás enojado me tratas de "usted", ya te dije que me molesta... y por último, quiero estar bien arreglada, recuerda que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta!

-ah si?? pues se lo dije sin darme cuenta, no es porque esté enojado con usted saya- mintió, mientras apartaba la mano de saya

-y lo estás haciendo de nuevo, eres de lo peor!!- saya se giró y se dirigió a su habitación, con un poco de enfado, pero este sentimiento fué vencido por la emoción que representaba encontrarse con aquel hombre, sólo veía chicos una vez por año, en los cumpleaños de Joel

"que me pongo? el rosa, o el azul?! se preguntaba mientras hacía un revoltijo de ropa sobre su cama, vaciando el armario "este también está lindo pero.. no es un poco atrevido?"

mientras tanto Haji seguía mirando impaciente por la ventana, el hombre ya había entrado, pero quería coger un poco de aire para pasar su enfado.

-Haji, dónde está saya?- preguntó el anciano Joel desde el comedor

-saya? no lo sé- dijo mientras miraba con repulsión al hombre que acababa de entrar- aunque.. me pareció ver que salió a tomar un baño al lago, creo que se tardará... un poco - mintió, eso le daría un poco más de tiempo

-Hmm, ya debe estar por regresar, por favor, toma asiento

-gracias- dijo el hombre extraño, sentándose en uno de los sillones, ya viéndolo más de cerca, tenía el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes, unas facciones perfectas, seguro sería la clase de persona que le gustaría a saya, se dejaba llevar mucho por las apariencias. Sacó un pequeño libro de su bolsillo y un monóculo y se puso a leer, además parecía alguien culto, y su ropa hacía evidente que se trataba de alguien adinerado. De un momento a otro volteó la mirada hacia donde estaba Haji - y tu quién eres? algún criado?

Haji odió la forma en que lo dijo, algo despectiva - sirvo a la señorita saya- fué todo lo que pudo decir

-ah ya veo... - siguió leyendo unas cuantas líneas del libro y lo cerró, se dirigió de nuevo al niño- ven aquí un momento...- Haji obedeció y se acercó -quédate allí parado, no quiero que ensucies los sillones- murmuró en un tono casi inaudible, que Haji prefirió ignorar y tomarlo simplemente como algo que imaginó a causa de su enfado- pensé que eras el hermanito menor... pero no importa... pareces cercano a saya, dime, cómo es ella?  
-pues, pues- balbuceó- que quiere que le diga?

-es atractiva?

-ella debe estar por llegar, puede comprobarlo por sí mismo, señor- dijo, algo indignado por la pregunta

-ok ok, entonces, es alta?

- un poco...

- jajaja, eres pequeño, para tí seguro es alta- dijo burlonamente, haji estaba a punto de estallar

-tal véz...

- y de qué color tiene los ojos?

-café

-ya veo... y su cabello?

-es largo, lacio, y negro.. algo más señor?

-ya veo, así que es "normalita", nada especial

-se esquivoca, ella es hermosa

-hhmhm... seguramente no has visto a muchas mujeres, alún día te llevaré a pasear y te mostraré lo que son hermosuras

-no, gracias... con permiso, debo irme

Haji se alejó, sabía que si se quedaba no respondería por sus actos... estaba enfadado y enfrascado en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto se topó con una superficie blanda, y sintió unas manos que lo presionaban juguetonamente más hacia esa superficie

-ahhh!!- gritó aún dentro, moviendo las manos para salir- déjame respirar!

-a dónde ibas enano?- dijo saya mientras liberaba a Haji - jajaj mírate estás todo rojo, jajaa

-o-oye!! no vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor

-qué? esto?- dijo hacíendolo de nuevo- es divertido ver cómo te pones, enano

-no hagas más eso saya- dijo recobrando un poco la compostura- debes entender que... para cualquiera sería vergonzoso que lo pusieran de esa manera... entre los pechos de una mujer- se sonrojó de nuevo y desvió la mirada

-está bien, no lo haré más... pero... ya viste a mi futuro novio? es lindo?

-es más feo que un sapo

-si es un sapo, le daré un beso y se comvertirá en mi príncipe

-créeme, es realmente asqueroso- dijo mientras abría la boca y posaba su dedo índice en el interior

-no te creo

-y que hay de lo que te dijo Joel? "el interior es lo que cuenta"  
-pues, tendría que conocerlo para saberlo, además si es tan guapo no creo que tenga tan malos sentimientos

-y- y eso que tiene que ver?- dijo con ademán de indignación

-no sé, pero no quiero buscar a alguien perfecto durante toda mi vida, jamás lo encontraré, no puedo ser tan exigente

-si.. tienes razón

- bueno y no me has dicho, como me veo?- era cierto, se había cambiado de ropa y el ni siquiera lo había notado por el incidente de los "pechos", se quedó boquiabierto, simplemente se veía hermosa, y sensual

-es.. es muy escotado, no le agradará a Joel

-qué?? - dijo girando la mirada- en cualquier caso, tus consejos nunca sirven para nada, voy a salir así- y siguió caminando directo al comedor.

para sorpresa de ambos, el hombre yá no estaba

-pero, pero cómo?- dijo saya, Haji sabía que estaba a punto de llorar- se fué sin más? ni siquiera se presentó

-salió casi sin despedirse, es doctor, parece que era un asunto urgente, lo siento- se disculpó joel

haji le miró a los ojos, estaban a punto de llenarse de lágrimas

-saya, no vayas a llorar

-yo? claro que no!! no voy a ponerme así sólo porque un... idiota, ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra

-yo hable un poco con él, pareciá muy interesado en tí- mintió tratando de alegrarla

-en serio?- dijo mirando al niño, pero luego apartó la mirada- pues qué lastima- dijo en tono de ira- perdió su oportunidad, no lo quiero ver más por aquí

-no quieres saber qué dijo?

-no!- sentenció- está bien, solo un poco- pero le ganó la curiosidad

-bueno pues quería saber cómo eras

-y qué le dijiste?

-que eras algo egoísta, y no muy delicada, y que no sabías nada más que dar óredens- mintió de nuevo, esta vez para bromear

-tu!!- casi gritó con una mirada paralizante- lo espantaste!!

-no te iba a gustar, debiste verlo, lo único que hizo fué sentarse y leer... y como Joel dijo, era médico, si ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para presentarse, mucho menos tendría tiempo para estar a tu lado

- ahh bueno...- saya suspiró con algo de descepción-entonces graci..

-además de todo- interrumpió Haji- dijiste que querías que tu príncipe llegara por tí en un caballo blanco con su larga cabellera mecida por el viento...

saya hizo una pausa y lo miró incrédula, y soltó una carcajada que duró varios segundos

-eres gracioso Haji, me agradas-

Haji sonrió tiernamente, pero su rostro cambió a uno más pícaro- no te dije que ese vestido era muy atrevido?-

Saya suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras Haji la observaba inmóvil su espalda semi descubierta adornada con su largo cabello, movíendose con esa eleganciaSaya que la caracterizaba, haciendo que la falda del vestido rojo carmesí se balanceara por el movimiento de sus caderas

-era mejor así- se dijo- eres demasiado hermosa para él-

* * *

chu chu chu ... acabo de dar a luz este pequeño cap y se loes entrego a ustedes para que lo cuiden y alimenten con reviews xD... puse mucho empeño en este... así que no les cuesta nada pinchar el botoncito y escribir unas liniesitas ecpresando su gusto/disgusto/lo que sea

Goddess B.J.: weee!! es verdad... no pretendo k sea algo apasionado, eso sería anti-original.. y debido a la escasés de shota en este bello fandom, akí está mi aporte a la variedad

aylaaOkei': ayla chan!! u sabía k me reviewariás.. k bueno k te hice recordar muajaja... pero ni k estuvieras tan anciana xD noono aun tas joven xD si apenas ayer dejaste de ser niña, hasta k los pervertidos fiks t corrompieron... ok no xD, peor k bueno k te gustó

sesrena: D akí está la continuación grax por tu comentario, cortito y bonito, k bueno k te gustó

Alex Kyiosumi: si!! no se como pasó peor d un día para otro me enamoré del shota xD.. conti conti conti? mira mira mira

* * *


	3. omoshirosa

-Haji no pareces emocionado

-debería estarlo?

-por supuesto!- refunfuñó saya- vamos a la feria, Joel lo dijo desde el mes pasado, casi muero de la impaciencia

-esa eras tú- dijo haji mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la carrosa- yo ya he estado _allí_ antes

saya suspiró resignada

tengo malos recuerdos de ese lugar- admitió el niño

saya calló unos instantes, pero luego casi salta de su asiento -tengo una idea!

-qué? tus ideas me dan mala espina Saya

-no, pero esta no, ya verás, esta te va a encantar

-generalmente cuando dices que me van a encantar termino metiéndome en algún problema...

- no no no, esto es diferente, seguro que con esta se te va a borrar cualquier mal recuerdo que tengas de la feria, creo que se va a convertir en tu lugar favorito... cuando te presente a alguien

-sabes que soy... tímido con las mujeres- el chico se sonrojó, y la sonrisa macabra se dibujó de nuevo en el rostro de la muhacha

-presisamente... hoy se te va a quitar ese complejo- tomó a haji de los cachetes y empezó a estirarlos

-saya qué haces!!

-pues eso es lo que hicieron las eñoras en la fiesta de joel la última vez que te vieron... es porque eres muy lindo, y adorable, y cualquier chica de tu edad se moriría por tí, así que no tienes nada de qué apenarte -deberías verte, estás mas rojo que un tomate

-sa-saya.. por favor, Joel puede oirte

-No me importa... y bueno, ya que sabes de tus cualidades, tienes que ir por ellas, no quiero que te quedes soltero y amargado por toda la vida, hoy tendrás que hacer algo de vida social.- saya hizo una pausa y se puso a pensar, aún sin quitar la sonrisa despiadada- ah si, y te necesito alejado por un buen rato, si un chico se me acerca no quiero que lo arruines

-como tu digas, igual no pensaba seguirte por todos lados, también puedo tener mi vida! - giró el rostro de nuevo para mirar por la ventana, estaba realmente enfadado

-ah pero que mal carácter tienes hoy!!- dijo y también giró el rostro hacia la ventanilla que había de su lado, y en esa posición siguió hablando- no sé para qué sigues asistiendo a esas clases de etiquetas, no sirves para eso, jamás vas a dejar de ser un pueblerino

-está bién, prometo no levantar de nuevo la voz, si tu prometes que no te vas a meter en mis asuntos, por ahora no estoy interesado en que me consigas ninguna chica, y si quisiera yo lo haría por mí mismo

-bueno... puedes seguir levantándome la voz... pero esta misma noche tendrás pareja- dijo sonriendo de nuevo maléficamente

-saya eres...

-ya llegamos!- gritó Joel- salgan rápido, saya cuidado con los charcos, hay muchos por aquí

saya estaba entuciasmada, más que entuciasmada, deslumbrada por todo lo que veía a su al rededor; en contraste haji se mostraba indiferente, para ser exactos, aburrido.

-y qué te pasa?-dijo saya matándolo con la mirada- se supone que vas a ser mi guía!

- por allá a la derecha están los fuegos artificiales, a la izquierda las tiendas de recuerdos, si sigues más adelante está el parque, y por aquella calle están los juegos y las atracciones... hay vendedores ambulantes en cada esquina por si tienes hambre...

-ah... no entendí, tendrás que llevarme.. quiero ir a los juegos donde lanzan un aro y te dan un premio ¿hay de esos verdad?

-si, están por allá- dijo señalando hacia un kiosco cercano- si es que no los han cambiado de lugar, pero son una farsa, nunca ganas nada... y con permiso, creo que iré por allá

-oye!! enano! no me vas a dejar sola o sí? si me pierdo será tu culpa!!

-si saya, como tu digas- dijo mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida y se iva de espaldas

el día pasaba más rápido de lo que esperaban, el sol se puso cuando la diversión a penas comenzaba, y por cosas del destino ambos se volvieron a encontrar en un puesto de cerámicas a eso de las siete de la noche

-oye haji! eres despreciable!, si no hubiera sido por Edmund, seguramente me perdía

-dije que no iva a ser tu perrito faldero todo el tiempo...-

-es él?- preguntó una voz detrás de las faldas de saya

-si, él es haji, te dije que te lo presentaría...

haji miró a saya con una mirada de _"espera a que lleguemos a casa y verás"_

los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y se acercó timidamente al chico, el cual se sonrojó cuando ella le tomó la mano

-yo soy...

haji no la dejó hablar, una tos persistente se apoderó de él

-con permiso.. tengo que ir.. por agua- la toz casi no le permitía hablar

-espera aquí, ya vuelvo co él- saya se apresuró a alcanzar a haji, sin éxito, ya que cuando lo encontró estaba bien lejos, sentado en una banca en el parque ya antes mencionado

-oye!! por qué lo hiciste?!... creo que le rompiste el corazón- dijo saya exagerando su dramatización

-bromeas? saya te juro que te voy a ...

-sigues siendo un cobarde... si no vas allá y te presentas como se debe, te voy a hacer lo de los _pechos_

haji estalló en una carcajada repentina

-en serio, no soy capáz

-por qué?

-ahh...- tenía que pensar rápidamente en una maniobra evasiva- mencionaste a un tal Edmund, quién es?

-es es... bueno es un chico que conocí, era muy guapo, muy caballeroso.. en resumidas cuentas todo lo contrarion de ti, enano- dijo con una risita

-ah ya veo- dijo mirando al suelo- ¿y?

-pues pues...-balbuceó saya - nada... irá a visitarme y...

haji alzó la mirada abriendo los ojos enormemente, esta vez si iva en serio

-qué? se te perdió algo?

-no, nada, sigue

-pues que, nos seguiremos viendo... solo que estoy muy felíz porque al fin conocía a alguien que..

-bueno bueno ya fué suficiente- dijo haji enfadado- me siento estúpido hablando de esto, parezco tu mejor amiga secreteando contigo! es ridículo, no tienes por qué contarme de tus, noviesitos estúpidos!- se levantó abruptamente de la silla dándole la espalda a saya

-oye vuelve acá mequetrefe!! me debes una explicación de por qué saliste huyendo!  
-ya te dije, no estoy interesado en ella

-pero si nisiquiera la conociste

-ese no es tu problema-haji se detuvo por un momento para hablar con saya quien ya se había levantado y estaba frente a él- por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso

-me pareció que ella era buena chica, perdón por preocuparme por tí- dijo en un tono sarcástico

-que tú estés buscando a alguien no significa que yo también lo esté... tú misma lo haz dicho.. soy solo un... un maldito niño!!- estaba realmente enfadado,no le gustaba reconocer que era menor que ella, más por otra cosa que por orgullo, no sabía cómo había hecho para contener la ira-no te metas en mi vida!!-gritó

saya calló por un segundo, no sabía qué más decir

-cascarrabias... sólo quería ayudar- su vóz se entrecortó, y haji se le acercó para comprobar que estaba llorando

-saya yo...- trató de llevar su mano hasta el rostro de saya

-no!... no te acerques

pero él insistió y le secó las lágrimas

-perdón... solo quería que supieras que, ahora no quiero pensar en esas cosas, por ahora me basta con tu... amistad- le costó decir esa palabra

saya levantó la cara para mirarlo y sonreirle dulcemente- nunca cambies...haji

la mirada de sorpresa de haji pronto se transformó en una más astuta- además fuiste tú la culpable, me dijiste que buscarías a alguien para mi y entonces yo tendría todo el derecho de alzarte la voz, recuerdas?

-ahhh!! te voy a matar!!- saya lo tomó de a cabeza y empezó a jalarle la trenza

-ahh ahh, me haces daño!!

-esa es la intencion!!

el llamado de Joel detuvo la discusión, ya dentro del coche estaban más calmados los ánimos

-así que estabas celoso de Edmund eh? jaja no puedo creerlo

-cla-claro que no!! eso es ridículo- dijo sonrojado

-si, como tú digas... pero sigo diciendo, que desperdicio con esa chica, hubieras tenido éxito, si eres todo un Don Juan

-ahy no.. otro apodo para la lista? además de enano, mocoso, niño, pigmeo.. gracias pero con esos me basta...

todo se silenció por unos instantes

-saya

-sí?

-tambien.. también creo que eres muy linda

-cállate

* * *

Lalalala... terminado tercer cap ... ahh me gustó este... ¬¬ y saya siempre buscando chicos xD, para el proximo chapp intentare cambiar d tema un poco espero k este les haya gustado

aylaaOkei': jaja y eso que aún no es tan inexpresivo xD.. pero si va a cambiar mucho a lo largo d la historia, eso lo prometo xD y un poco más picarón aún xD.. 3 grax por tu review, sé k nunk fallas

sesrena:k bn k te haya gustado ... no era el novio de saya, era sólo un pretendiente, y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decir su nombre, se fué antes de que Saya llegara a verlo

Milagros-kun: 0 k bmm k te gusten mis fikus aki lo prometido es deuda, otro chap


	4. tanjōbi

-Saya... creo que no aprieta más

-¿Como que no? sí aprieta más, tiene que hacerlo, me veo gorda, lo sé... se supone que hoy voy a conocer a nuevas amigas, y ellas seguro son bellísimas, mírame a mí, parezco un cerdo, es terrible, creo que no voy a salir, es más, ve inventando una excusa para Joel por favor

-Eh... Saya, no me parece que te veas mal.

-Cállate y sigue apretando ese corsé, mocoso.

Haji sentía que llevaba más de media hora ayudando a Saya a mudar de ropa, y le parecía que en verdad se veía hermosa, aún si hubiese llevado arapos, pero era algo que no se atrevía a decirle en ese momento si no quería salir mal librado.

-Las fiestas no son divertidas- dijo al fin el niño.

-¿Qué? estás mal, son lo mejor del mundo, además Joel me va a presentar a algunas amigas, son hijas de sus amigos, espero que nos llevemos bién.

-Ya lo haz dicho como veinte veces hoy.

-¿Ah si? no me di cuenta... oye, cuál crees que se vería mejor...¿este, o este?- dijo Saya mientras levantaba un par de vestidos.

-Los hombres no servimos para eso, creo que no tenemos el más mínimo sentido de la moda, siento no poder ayudarte pero... yo también tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa.

-Pero, puedes hacerlo aquí mismo, anda y trae la ropa, yo te ayudaré.

-¡¡Sa-Saya!!- las mejillas del niño comenzaron a colorearse- creo que yo puedo vestirme solo... y no, no quiero que me veas desnudo.

-Pero si no vas a estar desnudo!! a menos que quieras quitarte tu ropa interior, además dijiste que no tenías sentido de la moda, no quiero que salgas allá afuera vestido como payaso, incluso yó sentiría pena ajena...

-Ya te dije que no voy a salir a la fiesta, me quedaré en mi habitación, además no sé bailar, además no va a haber nadie de mi edad, además...

-Además cállate y hazme caso... tienes que salir allá, para que conozcas a Edmund.

Ahora había otro inconveniente además de los que ya había mencionado... oir pronunciar ese nombre de la boca de Saya le producía nauceas... pero a la véz quería salir allá afuera y verlo con sus propios ojos, y si era necesario, gastar alguna pequeña broma para terminar de una vez por todas con ese asuntito.

-Está bien, voy a ir, solo porque tú me lo pides... traeré la ropa.

Haji se encaminó a su habitación con una sonrisa un tanto maléfica en sus labios, incluso se asutó de sí mismo por estar pensando lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso instante _"esta será la primera y la última vez que lo vea por estos lares"._

Saya daba vueltas mirando al techo de su habitación, con una sonrisa de júbilo y emoción, era como el día perfecto para lucirse frente a gente que no conocía y hacer nuevas amistades... se detuvo por un momento y se sentó al borde de la cama... "hace rato que no la visito" se dijo... estaba muy entusiasmada, desde hacía varias semanas habbía conocido a esa chica con la hermosa voz de la cual estaba ansiosa por conocer más, sólo habían hablado un par de veces, pero era de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba hacer, y a veces perdía la noción del tiempo cuando estaba con ella, "quizá piensa que me olvidé de ella", el solo pensamiento le oprimió el pecho, y se disponía a levantarse e ir directo a la torre pero...

-Saya...

-Ah ya estás aquí... - le arrebató el bulto de ropa de las manos a Haji- hum... me parece que esto combina bién... prueba con esto.

-¿Bueno... y... en dónde?.

-¿Cómo que en donde? pues aquí mismo, frente a mí.

-Pero...- susurró Haji más rojo que nunca- no es correcto.

-No seas tonto, ni que te fuera a violar.

-¡Saya! qué son esas palabras, Joel dijo que...

-Ya, tú solo no lo repitas, anda empieza a quitarte la ropa, eres solo un niño, no debería darte vergüenza.

-Si... claro- dio vuelta para mirarle paranóico, comenzó a a quitarse la camisa de espaldas a ella -pásame la ropa- dijo sin girarse.

-No quiero- dijo Saya burlonamente.

-Saya, pásamela por favor.

-No- río despacito.

La mirada de Haji se llenó de horror... seguramente su inocente amiga ya no parecía tan inocente como antes, le dirigió una mirada aterrorizada, pero se calmó al ver que la chica estaba riendo.

-Toma, era broma- rió Saya aún entre carcajadas, mientras le extendía la camisa para la fiesta.

-Gracias- tiró de la ropa sin éxito- Saya suéltala, deja de bromear.

Saya hizo caso omiso, y siguió jugando a la cuerda floja con la camisa del niño, pero era más que obvio quién iba a resultar ganador... no solo por la ventaja del tamaño, sino por la fuerza sobrehumana de la chica que el muchacho muchas veces se preguntaba de dónde provenía aquella energía descomunal.

Saya estaba recostada bocarriba en la cama, victoriosa y riendo a carcajadas, él, justo a su lado, el perdedor, bocabajo y mirándola.

-No me hace gracia Saya.

-A mi sí...

Haji se apolló en sus manos para levantarse, casi simultaneamente ella agarró su derecha haciéndolo caer de nuevo; a continuación lo acerco más a su cuerpo hasta que quedaron tendidos en la cama de lado, frente a frente, y ella sujetando las piernas del niño entre las suyas y cubriéndolas con su amplio pollerín.

-¿¿Saya que haces!!.

Ella sólo reía a más no poder, mientras él intentaba soltarse de su firme agarre, en vano. rindióse al fin.

-Saya... quisiera aprender a...- dudó en terminar la frase -montar a caballo.

-Claro, le diré a Joel- dijo Saya, un poco mas calmada- ¿pero para qué?.

-No... por nada en especial- mintió- sólo es algo que me gustaría aprender.

-Y algo más.

-Si, dime.

-Estamos en ropa interior, ¿podrías soltarme?.

-Ah claro... ¿qué tiene de malo un poco de diversión?- dijo, y a continuación lo liberó; Haji respiró profundo y se apartó para ponerse la camisa.

-No es que no sea divertido, es que no es correcto.

-Le diré a Joel que no te siga dando esas clases de etiqueta, o te vas a poner muy aburrido.

Haji sonrió- y no es necesario que te quedes con ese corsé, eres igual de linda sin él puesto-.

Saya lo miró un instante, luego repentinamente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el con una mirada amenazante... parece que había tomado el comentario de una manera inesperada- PERVERTIDO!!.

-Espera!- decía Haji mientras corría en círculos para escapar- ¡¡no lo dije en ese sentido!!.

Joel irrumpió abruptamente en la habitación.

-Saya ya termina de vestirte, han llegado casi todos los invitados.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Ella es Marianne, y ella Josephine, y la menor, Esther, espero que puedan llevarse bién, niñas las dejo en buena compañía, Saya es una chica excepcional.

-Hola- saludó Saya tímidamente, no sabía que decir, nunca había estado con personas de su edad, parecían gente bastante madura, en realidad sentía miedo de no encajar.

Haji mirada desde una mesa lejana, casi sin ser notado, tan o más preocupado de Saya sobre la suerte que podía correr con sus nuevas amigas...pero Saya reía, reía a lo lejos, entonces no había por qué preocuparse, y él tampoco tenía nada que hacer allí, era mejor hacer lo que había planeado desde un principio, quedarse en su habitación. Solo rogaba porque el tal Edmund no llegara.

Se rocostó en su cama, y cerró los ojos, lentamente, se fué relajando, no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, su posición estática sólo fué alterada por el golpeteo de unos nudillos en su puerta.

Fué a abrir, no tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando unos brazos ya le estaban rodeando, eran los de Saya, quien lloraba desconsoladamente. le hizo sentarse en su cama, aún sin comprender la situación, ni por qué había ido a su cuarto a buscar un poco de consuelo, pero eso era lo de menos, tenía que saber qué había pasado.

-Saya, ¿que ocurre?.

Saya no respondía, sus palabras eran ahogadas por los sollozos.

-Ellas... ellas...- decía aún inconsolable.

Ese _"ellas"_ le bastó al niño para entender por dónde iba el asunto... seguro "ellas" le habían hecho algo, lo cuál fué comprobado al mirar el vestido de Saya, manchado con una sustancia rojiza, vino. Pero no era todo, Saya no llevaba el peine en su cabello, lo apretaba entre sus puños, roto. no pudo evitar pensar "¿es tan perverso este mundo?" él lo sabía muy bién, pero se había esforzado por no pensarlo más desde que el ritmo de su vida se había alivianado al llegar al zoológico... pero aún más pensaba "Saya aún se pone así por esas niñadas?". Era tan frágil, sensible, pequeña, qué solo pudo pensar en ese momento, en hacerla sonreir, y protegerla de cualquier cosa que hubiera podido hacerla sufrir, sin importar las consecuencias

-Ven conmigo- la tomó del brazo, para ese entoces estaba un poco más calmada, y la llevó hacia afuera, en dónde las villanas debían de estar riendo triunfantes en alguna mesa. efectivamente.

-Quédate aquí sentada- le ordenó, mientras se acercaba hacia el trío fantástico para dar inicio a su pequeña travesura.

Saya observaba, aún con las claras señales de haber llorado, pero ahora con un rostro que reflejaba intriga.

-¿Eres amigo de Saya?- preguntó una de ellas.

-Awww ¿pero si no es la cosita más linda que hayan visto?- dijo la otra.

-¿Saya? no conozco ninguna Saya- dijo para despistarlas.

-Presiento que nos vamos a llevar bién- dijo la rubia, la más alta de la tres- siempre y cuando no te acerques a esa... escoria... ven, puedes sentarte con nosotros, ya que nos trajiste el vino, pareces buen chico.

-Por supuesto- dijo el niño conteniendo la furia por lo que habían dicho de su amiga.

-¿La vieron? parece que estaba llorando, que ridícula...- dijo la menor, Esther.

Las otras rieron burlonamente.

-Pobresilla, tiene mucho por aprender... que les parece si le jugamos otra broma, con ayuda de nuestro nuevo amigo.

-Por supuesto, soy especialista en eso- dijo Haji simulando entusiasmo- y díganme, ¿cuál de todas es?.

-Esa- dijo señalando a Saya, que inmediantamente desvió la mirada.

-Ah, se referían a _esa_ Saya, la conozco.

-Que bién, ya deberías saber que es una estúpida mosquita muerta.

-Sí, probablemente, a veces puede serlo, pero es una maravillosa persona, y es más hermosa que cualquiera de ustedes, desalmadas.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. una bandeja... luego unas copas que caían "accidentalmente", y una carcajada que sonó por todo el lugar... quien ríe de último, rie mejor. Saya era quien reía ahora.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El golpeteo de nudillos lo despertó de nuevo.

-¿Saya?.

-Haji... quería darte las gracias.

-No... no es necesario.

-Como sea, ¿qué les dijiste?.

-Digamos que las puse en su lugar...

-Gracias.

-No me des las gracias... no pude vengar tu peine.

* * *

Bueno, llegué al tercer capítulo, les prometo que el siguiente será mejor... no olviden dejar reviews

**ayla Rostropovich**. **: como siempre tus reviews me animan a salir adelante xD**... ** she seh somos polos opuestos en esto d los fiks**...** pero solo espera a k despierte mi lado perv, un buen shot debe tener su buewn lemmo jujuj**...** y ya no sera tan adorable como dice **... ** ais k disfrut d lo "aww" mientras puedas 3**

**sesrena: jejej extraña reacción, bueno pero es verdad, en sí mi fik tiene algo d humor, muy sutil D gracias por tu reviw, comentarios como el tuyo me animan a seguir la historia**

**rochy true: bueno, esto es un caos aparte, no voy a negar k tu comentario me caus´un poco de**...** molestia, la verdad es que me siento perseguida por los beta readers xD, lo mismo pasó en mi fik anterior, y en ese si lo reconozco, tenía muchos errores, pero lo voy a seguir con los errores corregidos**... ** en este si me causo sorpresa tu comentarios, porque no es agradable k estés comenzando con un nuevo fik y te digan que va a aparecer de nuevo en los "Malos fiks", la verdad sí me molestó, peor bueno, para que no digan k a uno no le gusta ver sus propios errores, a este le he puesto todas las mayúsculas y los puntitos, solo quería recalcar que pudiste haber dicho muy amablemente que mi fik tenía algunos errores y no ir directo a publicarlo a ese foro D eso a veces daña la imagen de la gente**

**gracias por tu comentario de todas forma**.

* * *


	5. taiki suru

Haji abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como el aroma de la mañana se filtraba a travez de la ventana entreabierta, sus ojos brillaron una vez se puso de pie, con el fresco recuerdo de las palabras de Joel el día anterior , _"mañana empezarás a montar a caballo"_

El día parecía hermoso y perfecto, mas perfecto que nunca con la figura de Saya que agitaba la mano desde afuera, con una sonrisa cálida, y unas palabras... no tan cálidas

-¡¡Eh tu!! enano, ¡sí que duermes! apresúrate a salir que me aburro

Un suspiro, otro día como los demás, las tiernas palabras de agradecimiento del día anterior sólo habían sido segundos, Saya volvía a ser la de antes; en parte eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella, una chica que brillaba cada vez que estaba de mal genio, incluso cuando estaba llorando se veía tan hermosa, y que era capáz de entregar tanto cariño, que se veía aún más hermosa -al punto de resultar graciosa- tratando de parecer mayor, cuando en realidad cada parte de su ser desbordaba una inocencia encantadora.

-Ya voy

Desde que había llegado a ese pequeño paraíso -lleno de ángeles y demonios-, no se sintió tan parte de la familia cómo en ese momento, qué estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños... en realidad, el montar a caballo se había convertido en uno de sus sueños desde hacía algunos días.

-Y... esta es la bestia?- dijo con voz temblorosa, algo entendible para un niño de trece años frente a un animal de dos metros.

-¡Oye!- dijo Saya haciendo pucheros- que despreciable eres, no es una bestia, ¡es la cosita más linda que he visto! - dijo acariciando la melena del animal.

- Y... ¿no puedo comenzar con potrillos?

-¡Cobarde!

-Sólo bromeaba

-Ya basta- dijo Joel en un tono serio pidiendo silencio- el instructor no tarda en llegar, y por favor Saya, no saques al caballo del potrero sin su permiso, quedarán en buenas manos

Saya parecía más emocionada de lo normal, el demostrar sus emociones excesivamente era algo normal en ella, pero esta vez, parecía a la expectativa

-Me pregunto si el entrenador será guapo

-Ah... eso era- Haji suspiró- no tienes remedio

Saya soltó una risita que lo dejó intrigado -sólo bromeaba, era para ver tu reacción, de todas maneras ya conozco al entrenador, por eso estoy felíz

-Ah, que bién- dijo con indiferencia

-Es Edmund

el nombre retumbó en su cabeza una milésima de segundo, cómo si un rayo de cien mil voltios atravezara su cabeza de par en par, a través de sus oidos

-Que bién... buena suerte con **él**- sentía cómo la sangre corría de su corazón hacia su cabeza, alimentando su furia, de sólo imaginar que tendría que aguantarse a ese idiota, todo los día durante tres horas diarias le ponía los pelos de punta... lo peor era que ni siquiera lo había visto, ni siquiera lo conocía y ya lo estaba odiando, por el simple hecho de que le gustaba a saya.

-Si, ¿no es fantástico?

-Si, de veras fantástico- no, no lo era

-Estoy nerviosa, apenas nos vimos en la feria, pero hablamos de muchas cosas, es una gran persona, lo sé

-Uhum... me lo imagino

-Pero, cómo puedo saber si le gusto?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué me preguntas a mi?

-Pues no sé... no es el tipo de cosas que le pueda preguntar a Joel

-Y cómo se supone que yo te tengo que responder? no sé de esas cosas

-Ahh, no me digas que nunca te has enamorado

-Pues... - sus mejillas se colorearon de tal manera que Saya no pudo ignorar su reacción

-¡¡Te atrapé, pillín!! más tarde me tendrás que contar todo con lujo de detalles, ahora sólo díme, ¡¡cómo puedo saber si le gusto a Edmund??

-No es que yo sepa mucho del amor y esas cosas, pero te lo diré con la condición de que después de esto no se hablará más del tema

-Prometido! - Saya se inclinó y lo miro fijamente para escuchar mejor

-Bueno... pues, supongo que, te sientes muy feliz de tener esa persona a tu lado...

-¿Sólo eso? pues yo estoy feliz de tenerlos Joel y a tí a mi lado, y eso no significa que me gusten

-De acuerdo, hay más síntomas, pero no te burles- suspiró antes de comenzar a revelar sus secretos sentimientos- cuando estás cerca de esa persona, te pones nervioso, y te sonrojas, el corazón empieza a palpitarte muy rápidamente y sientes que pierdes el aliento, te gusta verle feliz, y verle sonreír. Sientes cómo si un choque elécrtico recorriera todo tu cuerpo con el mínimo contacto, o con tan sólo escuchar su voz, o sus pasos al aproximarse, sientes una sensación muy extraña en el estómago, como mariposas revoloteando... a veces te sonríes sin darte cuenta mientras la observas, serías capáz de dar tu vida por ese ser, por proteger a esa persona- terminó, y se percató de que había estado sonriendo desde un buen rato, se imaginaba su cara de idiota al estar contando todas esas estupideces, se sintió aún más idiota cuando giró el rostro para ver a Saya tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Perdón, sé que fué tan patético que hasta te hice llorar

-No..- dijo entre sollozos- fué... hermoso, fué lo más hermoso que he escuchado, ojalá algún día alguien llegue a sentir eso por mi

-A mí, también me gustaría- dijo aún sonriendo -aunque cada día que pasa lo veo más imposible

-Puedo ayudar- dijo tomando al niño de la mano- esa persona a la que quisiste tanto, si está tan lejos como dices, yo puedo ayudar, hablaré con Joel. Por la manera en la que hablaste, parece que es de las cosas que no se olvidan facilmente. Estoy segura que aún la quieres demasiado

-Gracias pero, no gracias- _"si tan sólo supieras..." _pensó

-De todas maneras Haji- dijo mientras apretaba un poco más su mano-quiero verte feliz, por eso quiero que me prometas que nunca vas a cambiar

-¿Cómo se supone...? ¡por supuesto que no voy a cambiar! - dijo, recuperando los ánimos

-sí, todo el mundo cambia, la gente se vuelve amargada con el tiempo, aunque eso pase, quisiera que conservaras esa parte de tí, esa parte que siempre se preocupa por los demás, a pesar de que a veces tengas tan mal carácter, eres la persona mas dulce que he conocido

-Saya, no voy a cambiar, lo juro... simplemente qué...

-¿Qué?

-Que le diré a Joel que lo llamaste amargado- dijo con una mirada pícara

-¡¡No dije eso!!

-Por supuesto, dijiste que la gente grande es amargada, y eso incluye a..

- ¡¡N-no!! es que Joel es una excepción- se puso nerviosa al visualizar el regaño que se iba a llevar

- Si claro... te creo... con permiso, voy a decirle

- ¡¡Vuelve acá idiota!!

- Ah si y ¿quién lo dice?- dijo, aliviado por haber cambiado de tema, sintiendo los pasos de saya aproximádose para detenerlo

-**Yo lo digo**- dijo una voz varonil a sus espaldas, una voz qué el no había oido antes, pero que a juzgar por el brillo en los ojos de saya y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara al voltear para verlo, él debía ser...

-¡Edmund!... ¡viniste!-

- ¿No te lo prometí?- era alto, bastante apuesto, con el cabello cobrizo; su naríz era perfecta y afilada, sus ojos eran verdes, o azules, era imposible distinguir su color desde aquella distancia, y la luz del día los dejaba variar entre el gris y el miel. su boca era roja y sus labios delgados, su barvilla lo hacía ver más varonil aún, su piel pálida y con algunas pecas casi invisibles, hacía un perfecto contraste con sus demás rasgos. La ropa ajustada permitía ver el contorno de sus músculos, y a pesar de su gruesa voz, tenía una apariencia juvenil y tierna a la vez... cualquiera hubiese admirado la habilidad de saya para "atraer" a espécimenes tan perfectos.

-¿Es tu hermanito al que vine a entrenar, princesa?-

-N-no- a saya se le quebraba la voz, a cualquier mujer ante tanta belleza- no es mi hermano

-Ah, disculpa, lo decía porque la verdad sí se parecen un poco. Y bueno, princesa, estás hermosa hoy- hablaba con una frescura tal, que parecía el mejor amigo de la familia

-Gra-cias- se sonrojó de piés a cabeza

-Y cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó dirigiéndose al niño

-Soy Haji- dijo secamente

- Con que Haji eh?... bueno, es hora de ensillar a la bestia

* * *

**AYLA's productions** .: ahh matan tus usernames xD niña raraaa cada vez con uno distinto!! jaja neh mntiras D grax x tu review 0 siempre el pimero.. ¬¬ apuesto a k esta vez tambien vas a ser pri, maldicion voy a tener k hacerte un diploma a la fidelidad (?) D grax x tu coment komo siempre.

(dont worry, be haji (8))

**Goddess B.J**.: ¬6 si, me tienen en la mala, ahora ke leo la critica de nuevo, ya ni me va ni me viene xD es mas, me parece hasta amable, la verdad es k cuando la lei por primera vez estaba indignada jaja... me sentía perseguida xD

grax x tu comentario keep reading!

**The Inmortal Rose** : muxas gracias, me alegra k t haya gustado D... estoy corrigiendo los errores esta vez xD lo k pasa es k siempre uso el wordpad y no el word jaja, cosa mia ke soy bien rara y prefiero el worpad k es mas sencillito, y como no tiene corrector d errores xD... aiii ni me oigas, estoy loca.. grax x comentar

**No-Life Princess**: whatever va a volver no roblem... aunk no se desde k cap empezar a ponerlo S mejor desde donde lo dejé, pk son muchos xD ya llevo 50, y los habia publicado hasta el treinta y pico xD

**Ritsuka-Rukia**: tranquila ke esto si tiene romancee!! solo espera un poco mas xD, deja k a saya se le despierten las hormonas y... xD ya no digo mas.. y si no eras fan del shota, te vas a volver fan con este fik o dejo de llamarme pancracia ruperta (?)


	6. yakimoshi ?

Era extraño, Haji se imaginaba al "chico nuevo" de una manera muy diferente, quizá su propio subconsciente lo había convertido en el villano de la historia, cuando apenas había oído hablar de él... el villano de la historia podría ser perfectamente él mismo, si decidía adoptar la posición de niño travieso que había estado planeando minutos antes cuando se enteró de quién era el dichoso instructor. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, iba desistiendo de su idea, esta vez no pretendía ganarse el odio de Saya, sí, ni siquiera el enfado, esta vez era todo o nada. Saya estaba decidida, era _ ese o no era nadie_, podía notarse en su rostro la ansiedad, la casi desesperación por conocer más a cerca del extraño, y si era posible, llegar más allá...

Más aún, en la mirada del niño se formaba un nuevo capricho, el mismo que en los ojos de él, ahora con distinto origen, y con distinto receptor... era _ ella o no era nadie_, simplemente no podía explicar lo que esa ingenua muchacha había causado en su ser, no se explicaba cómo podía volcar todo su mundo, causarle alegría, timidez, nervios, celos... y más celos. Fue algo que no pudo evitar, y que aún no podía descifrar del todo, sólo sabía que la quería demasiado.

"no sé si esté listo" al menos eso era lo que hubiera querido decir, si no hubiera sido porque "él" estaba allí... no estaba dispuesto a recibir palabras de aliento de ese... palabras de lástima, de consuelo, de ánimo; mejor dicho, cualquier palabra que hubiese salido de la boca de ese hombre le sabría amarga.

-yo puedo sólo

-¿ya lo has intentado antes Haji?-

-no, el enano jamás ha montado a caballo, es mejor que lo ayudes a subir, si se cae de seguro Joel me culpará- dijo Saya con aires de suficiencia- además tiene la fama de ser un torpe

Haji apretó los labios para no decir nada indebido frente al desagradable comentario.

- G R A C I A S Saya-

Edmund rió, saya se quedó admirando su perfecto rostro por un buen rato, como en las nubes, con las mejillas coloreadas.

-Saya, de repente no me siento bien-

El rostro de Saya cambió súbitamente, "tal vez sí le importo un poco", pensó.

-¿Qué? pero... ni siquiera empezamos, de veras quiero verte caer unas cuantas veces del caballo.

- Oh, que pena... de verdad es una lástima que te tenga que dejar sola con Ed un rato, ¿no es terrible eso?- dijo sarcásticamente mientras guiñaba el ojo en complicidad. Saya hizo una expresión de sorpresa

-Pero, ¿vas a estar bien? ¿no quieres que le diga a Joel?

- Creo que... aún puedo hablar por mí mismo, no creo que un simple resfriado esté atacando mis cuerdas vocales-

-Ah...- cerró los ojos y sonrió dulcemente, él adoraba esa expresión - al rato... al rato voy a verte-

En el fondo, era obvio que ella no iría hasta muy noche, o quizá ni iría a verlo, estaría muy ocupada para eso, olvidaría su promesa e iría directo a su habitación y caería rendida a dormirse. Era igual, no necesitaba que nadie lo visitara en su habitación, no estaba enfermo, no se sentía mal; pero tenía algo mucho peor, no sabía si era una enfermedad, pero dolía más que cualquier otra que hubiera tenido, y no parecía tener cura.

Pasos veloces hasta la habitación, cómo un soldado cobarde, que escapa a su refugio tras haber perdido la batalla, sin quedarse a defender lo poco que queda.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él...sentado en el suelo, apretando los puños contra su rostro, luego abrazando sus piernas

-Soy un idiota, soy un idiota... Haji ¿en qué estabas pensando?, eres un idiota- se repetía... ahora lo sabía muy bien, haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz, aunque no pudiera verla feliz, se conformaba con saber que lo estaría - que imbécil ¿qué me has hecho niña tonta?... yo, yo no era así, ¿desde cuando algo me importa tanto?-

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando al techo, por un momento se imaginó que no había nada sobre él, podía ver las estrellas. Tampoco nada debajo, estaba sobre la hierba mojada. Cerró los ojos, estaba tan concentrado que por un momento le pareció oír a Saya pronunciando su nombre

-¡Haji! ¡Ven a ver!

Se negó a escucharlo, pero la voz se hacía más y más cercana...

-¡¡Oye enano no me oyes??

Abrió los ojos súbitamente, un rostro muy familiar estaba sobre él

-A levantarte, se están cayendo el cielo

-Eso, es imposible- era imposible

-¡No! ven a ver- dijo Saya emocionada mientras lo jalaba del brazo para que se asomara a la ventana.

-dije que eso es... impo...- no era que se estuvieran cayendo, pero era un espectáculo asombroso - ¿una lluvia de meteoritos?

-¿no es hermoso? estrellas fugaces - le había tomado la mano sin pensarlo, y no la había soltado- no me hubiese perdonado que te perdieras de esto... ahora, pide un deseo

"un deseo" era muy difícil, muy difícil pedir uno sólo, pero, había decenas de lucecitas cayendo, que por un momento sintió que podía pedir mil deseos antes de que todo terminara

-Yo quiero... -susurró despacito lo siguiente

-Wow... es lo más hermoso que he visto - admitió la chica, deslumbrada

-es la segunda cosa más hermosa que he visto- seguía contemplándola, en sus ojos café se deslizaban puntitos azules brillantes

-Saya...

-¿Sí?

-cierra los ojos

-¿para qué?

-sólo ciérralos por favor, rápido

Saya los cerró lentamente, seguramente esperando una broma

-no vayas a hacer nada feo, o me las pagarás enano… le diré a Jo...

se apretaron las manos entrelazadas mientras sus labios hacían el resto del trabajo.

-que fue...-ella con los dedos temblando sobre sus labios, y él con la mano sobre su boca y las mejillas coloreadas, separó rápidamente su mano de la de ella y desviando la mirada a la velocidad de la luz, se atrevieron a pronunciar las primeras palabras

-pensé que... estabas enfermo- dijo ella aún con la voz entrecortada

-...-

-eres… un idiota ¿lo sabías?-

-si, de eso me doy cuenta

-pero yo, soy aún mas idiota... cómo pude... -

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

* * *

De veras disculpen la tardanzaaa u.u todo este tiempo he estado muy ocupada, de verdad muuuuy ocupada buscando una excusa para justificar mi tardanza porque en realidad no hay mas excusa que mi irresponzabilidad xD pero así somos los artistas, los hay trabajadores, los hay flojos, y los hay YO.

gracias por sus reviews, espero que este cap les haya gustado la proxima prometo no tardarme tanto.

¿Será que habrán nacido algunos sentimientos en el corazón de Saya, o lo seguirá tratando como un mocoso?


End file.
